In medical devices for extracorporeal blood treatment an extracorporeal blood circulation is built up via tubes and chambers, wherein usually a single-use article in the form of a tube is employed for this purpose which the operator fastens to the device for therapy. To enable the operator to perform the fastening in the provided way, appropriate holding means are arranged on the device. Furthermore during treatment of patients various parameters are detected with the aid of sensors and measuring systems, respectively. Since direct contact of the sensors with the blood of the patient usually is not desired and not necessary, respectively, the measurements are frequently performed on a tube portion of the single-use article. It may be necessary, for achieving the desired measuring results, to attach the single-use article employed to a desired position at the device and the sensor.
Since the single-use article is attached to the device by the operator of the device, it is also up to the operator to place the same in the provided and technically required way. However, the operator cannot necessarily be expected to know the functioning of the respective measuring system and to be able to appropriately take the latter into account. Therefore it is recommended to standardize the steps to be taken by the operator for inserting the single-use article for systems measuring on the tube.
However, in the known devices the operator is frequently confronted with different steps not directly reproducible to him/her at different measuring systems. Moreover, deviations from the provided proceeding can have negative effects on the functioning of the measuring systems.